


Froger_week_2019

by Emmajoyce1



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajoyce1/pseuds/Emmajoyce1
Summary: Day 1 Kensington market froger_week_2019
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Froger_week_2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaandOrlando](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EmmaandOrlando).

> This is my very first bit of writing so please any feed back would be loved

Freddie and Roger would be at Kensington market on the coldest and wettest of day's trying to stay warm.

They sell clothing and Freddie's art work, and when they run out of item's to sell Roger will sell one of freddies coast's.

The stall is small, nealy the same size of a telephone box but to them it was all thirs, and they would call themselfs gentlemen's outfitter's.

And when there ware quiet moments they would love to get out their home made periscope to get a view of girls changing in the stall next to them.


End file.
